


On the third day of Christmas my true robot sent to me

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Gavin Reed traumatized, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, RK900 is a bit creepy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Гэвин Рид случайно заслонил от пули своего пластикового напарника и теперь не рад.





	On the third day of Christmas my true robot sent to me

**Author's Note:**

> Видимо, это становится традицией - писать про фрустрирующих детективов в начале зимы. Сначала думала подождать с выкладкой до праздников, но не удержалась. Фик рождественский, но без хюгге - главный герой очень страдает, у него тяжелое детство и отвратительная жизнь, всюду снег, все плохо и как-то непонятно.
> 
> Без претензии на оригинальность, честно разделила большую часть фанонов по поводу Рид900. В частности, тот, что навязывает RK900 маниакальные наклонности.
> 
> Я не врач, и никто вокруг меня не врач, поэтому если вы врач, и этот текст заставляет вас схватиться за голову с криком: "Читай матчасть!" (спойлер: я читала), пожалуйста, напишите мне, и мы вместе подумаем, как сделать все это более реалистичным с медицинской точки зрения.
> 
> Рейтинг за маты и упоминание жестокого обращения с детьми. Будьте осторожны: триггеры!

  
Гэвину Риду доводилось встречать Рождество по-разному, но преимущественно отвратно. Обязательной частью программы было уныние, опционально в нее включались алкоголь не слишком хорошего качества, люди, призванные скрасить одиночество, и истово-католические мотивы, за которые отвечала его мать. Правда, еще ни разу предпраздничная пора не проходила настолько паскудно.

Винить в этом следовало только собственную тупость и ту ступень, до которой дошел прогресс. О «зловещей долине» больше не вспоминали, на ее месте раскинулся шикарный сад. И Рид стал очередной его жертвой.

Семнадцатого декабря, во время полевой операции, он забылся и прикрыл своим телом напарника. Гребаного андроида.

Логики в этом не было. Нужно бы, скорее, таскать этот кусок пластика перед собой вместо щита. Но дело в том, что у куска пластика были две руки, две ноги, и команда дизайнеров из «Киберлайф» очень постаралась, работая над формой его силиконовой задницы. В целом, это чудо инженерной мысли с трудом удавалось отличить от человека, если не приглядываться к его походке, не ощупывать и не вести с ним бесед. Накачанный обезболивающими Гэвин, плавающий по волнам сонной тьмы, пытался хоть как-то объяснить себе, что же произошло на том складе, но два и два складывались на удивление плохо. Проще всего было все списать на инстинкты полицейского. В академии их учили, что своих нельзя бросать, даже если те говнюки, зануды и старые алкаши. Вот он и не бросил.

Ладно. Вранье все это. Он лоханулся. Машины давно уели людей своими совершенными датчиками движения, идеальными системами воспроизведения и расшифровки звука и несравненной пластикой. Куда там какому-то Гэвину Риду. В последнее время он подзабил на тренировки в зале и теперь готовился стать гордым обладателем одышки. И вот, значит, искали они закладку на заброшенном складе. Тихо, мирно, Гэвин в гражданском и без бронежилета. Нашли подпольную лабораторию. Там кипела работа. Жестянка счел, что нужно вызывать подкрепление, Гэвин в кои-то веки оказался солидарен. Все бы хорошо, но пока они были заняты тактическим отступлением до прибытия опергруппы, какой-то хмырь с помощью самодельного передатчика, слепленного из отделенной от тела головы полицейского андроида, перехватил сигнал, решительно вооружился обрезом и принялся сновать по складу. Еще несколько бравых ребят последовали его примеру. Жестянка рекомендовал подняться наверх и отсидеться там, но Гэвин, будучи подростком, провел достаточно часов за шутерами, чтобы точно знать: хочешь загнать себя в угол – иди на крышу или в подвал. К тому же, он сглупил, не слишком хорошо спрятав машину. Информатор ничего не упоминал про лабораторию, вот он и думал, что тут развлечение на пятнадцать минут. Если кто-то из этих химиков немного пошарится за забором со стороны черного хода, то непременно обнаружит тачку. В общем, пока Гэвин и консервная банка пытались как-то дотянуть до появления оперативников (расчетное время прибытия – шесть минут, потому что склад за городом), хмырь с обрезом их нашел, драть в рот оторванную голову робокопа. Эта мускулистая куча дерьма не вчера родилась и сразу выстрелила в жестянку, потому что тот мог и исполнить двойное сальто, и запросить поддержку с воздуха. А Гэвин ничего не мог, поэтому завопил «Ложись» и, рванув вперед, поймал пулю боком. Ощущения невероятные. Он был крайне обескуражен – не столько тем, что потяжелел на девять граммов, сколько тем, что взялся защищать Железного Дровосека, − поэтому потерял около минуты на осмысление ситуации. Что стало серьезной ошибкой. На этот раз Гэвину прилетело сзади по голове – от какого-то особенно ретивого работника лаборатории, забалдевшего от паров красного льда и вооружившегося ржавой металлической балкой. Мир схлопнулся в точку.

Гэвин предпринял несколько не слишком удачных попыток прийти в себя, и то, что он видел в моменты ясности, больше напоминало плохо смонтированное любительское кино про копов. В первый раз он застал немного штурма. В это же время все вокруг плыло, но не по кругу, а линейно, то есть характерным образом удалялось. Видимо, Гэвина волокли по полу, держа под мышки. Все как на учениях. Очень знакомый голос спрашивал что-то, но слов было не разобрать. Остро хотелось, чтобы в рот положили кусок льда. Не красного, обычного.

Во второй раз еще до пробуждения в его мир вторгся шум. Орала рация. В отдалении выла скорая. Гэвин приоткрыл глаза и отупело пронаблюдал, как оперативники выводили по одному работников наркоцеха. В затылке на разные лады вибрировали басы. Гэвину не сразу открылась истина: это не музыка, это боль. Правому боку было горячо и холодно одновременно. И еще мокро. Гэвин хотел сказать «Блядь» или «Вот дерьмо», но тут его некстати начало тошнить, и кто-то заботливо повернул его голову набок.

Уже в машине скорой помощи, на всех парах несущейся в центральный госпиталь, фельдшер сделал ему какой-то чудо-укол, и дела разом стали лучше. Гэвин наконец обрел контроль над своими глазами – они больше не закрывались самопроизвольно, − и органами речи. Засохший шершавый язык словно отвалился от неба, и им уже можно было шевелить.

− А этот где? – едва не дрожа от перенапряжения, спросил Гэвин. Он не называл своего андроида по имени, потому что это его очеловечивало. Впрочем, какая разница, как того звать, если изо рта все равно лилась словесная каша. 

− Вам не стоит двигаться и разговаривать, − отрезал медбрат меланхолично. Вроде человек, а ведет себя как дырка от задницы. 

Гэвин бы сказал, что думает о таких как он, но силы были на исходе.

Потом его штопали, пока он спал под общим наркозом. Трансформация из овоща в человека всегда проходила одинаково и незабываемо. На заре своей карьеры Гэвин уже как-то поймал пулю животом, и ему зашивали кишечник, после чего долго и упорно лечили от посттравматического перитонита. Шрам от того случая все еще при нем, а теперь глядите-ка, коллекцию удалось пополнить.

И наконец − глаза резало от света, пить хотелось просто невыносимо, язык распух и, в довершение всего, Гэвин не мог сказать точно, спит он или нет, потому что печальные картины больничной действительности перемежались очевидно фантасмагорическими вставками. Вот телевизор, закрепленный на стене, выключен, а вот – из него уже тянутся щупальца. Сначала показалось, что и бело-черная фигура, выглядевшая так, будто проглотила жердь, − это тоже часть сна. Но затем прозвучал голос:

− Врачи вас прооперировали. Повезло – на этот раз нет разрывов полых и паренхиматозных органов и кровотечение умеренное. Правда, у вас сильный шок. Черепно-мозговая травма и серьезное сотрясение мозга все усугубили. Пуля прошла практически по касательной, но у вас сломаны два ребра и есть подозрение на ушиб селезенки. 

Ага. Это был не сон, а Гэвин тогда не потяжелел на девять граммов. Значит, показалось.

Еще бы этот вот ему привиделся – но нет, сколько Гэвин ни моргал, с трудом заставляя веки вновь подниматься, жестянка никуда не исчезал. И его выражение отстраненной вежливости на пластиковом еблете было тут как тут. 

Гэвин сглотнул с усилием. Пересохшее горло отозвалось на эту инициативу странным механическим колебанием. Гэвин попытался облизать губы. Забавно – в двадцать первом веке умереть в оснащенной по последнему слову техники больнице от обезвоживания.

− Дай попить, − проскрипел Гэвин и вновь почти болезненно сглотнул. 

Робокоп сложил руки на груди.

− Вам пока нельзя. Если жажда нестерпима, я могу смочить вам губы водой.

Только посмотрите на это, какая щедрость! Консервная банка всегда на страже. Следит, чтобы жизнь не казалась Гэвину медом. Нет, конечно, практика показывала, что этот тип свято чтил первый закон робототехники. Наверняка пить запретили врачи по каким-то очень важным медицинским причинам. Вот только Гэвин класть на них хотел с большой колокольни.

Поэтому, чтобы не тратить впустую силы на разглагольствование, он кое-как поднял ту руку, в которую не была введена капельница, и поманил пластикового напарника к себе. Тот подошел, склонив голову и став удивительно похожим на озадаченную ворону. Гэвин подождал, пока андроид приблизит к нему свое лицо в надежде услышать последнее желание побитого жизнью мешка с мясом, и схватил его за грудки, прямо за скользкую ткань форменного пиджака. Внутри будто разжался гигантский металлический обод, волна нездорового возбуждения прокатилась вдоль позвоночника, высекая искры, и Гэвин хрипло прорычал в рожу тому, кто определенно был корнем всех его проблем:

− Яйца мне пососи.

Как ни странно, жестянка на это лишь расплылся в усмешке, будто ему только что предложили испить из источника вечной мудрости. 

− Рад, что вам лучше, детектив Рид.

*** *** ***

Гэвин открыл глаза. Должно быть, уже глубоко за полдень. Сквозь жалюзи в палату проникали нарубленные на ровные полоски лучи оранжевого солнца.

Утром андроид-медсестра разбудила его, чтобы взять анализы, и поставить очередную капельницу. Еще, кажется, заглядывал лечащий врач, но к тому моменту Гэвин уже задремал. Потом его навестили коллеги, точнее, проезжавшие мимо Хэнк Андерсон и Коннор с новостями о вчерашнем аресте, дежурной открыткой «Выздоравливай скорее!» и фруктовой композицией якобы от всего отдела. Фруктовую композицию тут же отобрали сотрудники больницы – мол, никаких ананасов и винограда в ранний послешоковый период. 

Гэвину не особенно хотелось общаться с визитерами – они выглядели радостными и цветущими, что, учитывая до странного многозначительный характер их отношений, наводило на разные мысли. А еще как минимум один из них мог сам добраться до туалета и справить там нужду, а второй в этом попросту не нуждался. Это пробуждало в Гэвине зависть, которая вызывала почти физический дискомфорт. Плюс, он вынужден был встречать пришедших облаченным в веселенькую больничную сорочку и с голой задницей, заботливо укрытой одеялом. Он явно был не на коне.

Хэнк, в котором неловкость боролась с пониманием, будто не знал, зачем вообще явился, а потому завел рассказ о том, как его ранили пятнадцать лет назад. Гэвину очень хотелось, чтобы тот заткнулся и свалил к херам, но еще вчера он установил, что привычное раздражение и попытки конфликтовать с людьми отнимают очень много сил. Лежать на кушетке было удобно, она с легкостью меняла положение, подстраивалась под тело и оставалась единственным островком тепла в целом море прохладного обеззараженного воздуха. Гэвин склонил голову к плечу. Раз «иди на хуй», два «иди на хуй»…

− Хэнк, по-моему, детектив Рид утомился, − мягко вставил Коннор. 

Бинго, пластиковый мальчик. Еще как. 

То ли обезболивающие были очень хороши, то ли перенесенный удар по голове дарил невероятные слабость и апатию, но еще до того, как этот образчик современных межрасовых отношений покинул юдоль его печали, Гэвин погрузился в состояние неприсутствия с головой. И вот – выплыл из него только к закату, пропустив жалкое подобие обеда. В палате было пусто и пахло лекарствами. Чем-то неживым.  
Хотелось отлить.

Гэвин пошевелился и только тогда заметил своего андроида, сидящего в углу, в кресле для родственников и прочих посетителей. Жестянка не шевелился, а потому производил впечатление неотъемлемой детали интерьера – чего-то вроде вазона для цветов или панели климат-контроля.

− Эй, − позвал Гэвин хрипло, с трудом управляясь с непослушными ото сна губами. – Ты там от розетки подзаряжаешься?

Пластиковые губы дрогнули в подобие улыбки, сигнализируя, что их хозяин понял тупую Гэвинову шутку.

− Нет. Я контролирую ваше состояние.

− А-а. Я-то думал, это делает вот такая штука, − Гэвин продемонстрировал андроиду палец с клипсой для пульсоксиметрии. Жаль, что не средний. – Может, вместо этого проконтролируешь ситуацию с падением нравов в обществе и истончением озонового слоя, наш пластиковый боженька? Или это не прописано в твоей программе?

− Я могу расширять программную базу в соответствии с собственными нуждами и ситуативной необходимостью, − чинно ответил гребанный RK900, созданный по образу и подобию одного говнюка, чтобы стать еще большим говнюком.

− Словарь себе расширь, уши вянут.

− Вы имеете в виду, что его нужно сузить?

Гэвин тоскливо махнул рукой, сигнализируя «оставь меня в покое». У него отняли последнее оружие в борьбе против жестокого мира и машин, лезущих в его жизнь.

Он попытался игнорировать непрошенного гостя, но довольно скоро заскучал. И ему все еще хотелось поссать.

− Можешь включить телек? – спросил Гэвин уже не так враждебно.

− Нет, − ответил андроид ровным голосом, в котором мерещилась мстительная радость. – При сильных сотрясениях мозга не рекомендуется смотреть телевизор и читать книги. Вам необходимы покой и длительный сон.

− Да твою налево, − выругался Гэвин. По-хорошему с этим RK900 не получалось.

По-плохому, впрочем, тоже.

Из всех андроидов, порожденных «Киберлайф», ему достался самый упрямый и занудный. И жуткий. Гэвин и сам бы себе в этом не признался, но иногда он слабовольно мечтал, чтобы эта консервная банка стала девиантом, открыла в себе какие-то сторонние интересы и нашла бы такую же унылую пару. Может, тогда бы он стал чуть меньше походить на куклу Чаки.

− Мне вот интересно, чем ты занимаешься, когда вот так сидишь без движения. Качаешь порно? 

− Я мог бы скачать порнографию, но ее просмотр не представляет для меня интереса. Я способен воспроизвести ее для вас, подключившись к экрану местного телевизора, но это нарушает больничные правила и ваш режим. Если хотите, могу почитать вслух, − предложил андроид. Его готовность помочь в трудный час напоминала тщательно скрытую издевку. – Какие жанры литературы вам интересны?

Гэвину вообще не интересна литература. Ему интересно, способен ли он сам добраться до уборной или нужно звать медсестру, которая милостиво обеспечит его уткой.

− Слушай, − выговорил он нетерпеливо. – Это все очень здорово, но ты можешь убраться ненадолго?

− Зачем? – удивился RK900. – Если хотите справить естественные потребности, можете сделать это при мне. Я вам не помешаю.

Андроиды напоминали Гэвину новую автоматизированную программу составления отчетов, которую внедрили в полицейском департаменте Детройта года два назад. Как и мордатые рукастые компьютеры, та была призвана упростить жизнь и сэкономить время, но на деле повлекла за собой целую кучу проблем. На следующий день после введения в обиход программа попросту рухнула. Техники потратили полсуток на то, чтобы откатить все до предыдущей версии, а потом вернуть обратно новую, после чего выяснилось, что пропали все обновления дел и подшитые к ним документы за три последних дня. После долгих поисков и подачи запроса на снятие копии с сервера полицейского управления Мичигана их все-таки удалось восстановить самим, но в то время, пока длилась тягомотина, Гэвину и другим страдальцам пришлось работать по старинке и отчасти – по памяти. Незабываемый опыт сродни тыканью пальцем в небо. Наконец, программу настроили, и все приготовились восторжествовать, но не тут-то было. Потому что автоматика не рассчитана на человеческий полет фантазии. Программа позволяла без труда выбрать что-то обыденное, вроде бытовых побоев, а вот для того, чтобы описать дела позаковыристей, нужно было попотеть. Никто не подготовил компьютерный разум к тому, что бывший студент медицинского факультета Чед Диккенсон решит скрестить своего старшего брата с пылесосом, отпилив первому руки и кое-как приделав к кровоточащим культям телескопические штанги с пылесборными насадками. И вот – андроиды. Облегчить жизнь. Помочь в беде. Сэкономить время. Да-а-а.

− Ты уже мешаешь, идиот.

Железячина даже бровью не повел.

− Вовсе нет. Но вам следует поторопиться, даже если вы находите состояние переполненного мочевого пузыря приятным. Возможно, врачам не стоило убирать катетер.

Будь Гэвин в лучшей форме, он бы ему двинул, а так – оставалось лишь судорожно искать взглядом тревожную кнопку и бормотать: «Охрана, охрана». Конечно, никто не явился. Кому нужно его бормотание.

Гэвин бы сам заплатил «Киберлайф», чтобы они забрали обратно свое щедрое пожертвование, но щедрое пожертвование наградили всеми возможными правами и отправили в свободное плавание, а «Киберлайф» после смены руководства переориентировали на производство биокомпонентов для уже существующих роботов. Помощи ждать было не откуда. 

Тут Гэвина словно током дернуло. Помощь! Его зверинец! Он не появлялся дома со вчерашнего утра. Заебись, наверно, уже сожрал Пирожка. Свой корм он подметал в первые часы после ухода Гэвина. Нужно было попросить Хэнка сходить к ним и покормить засранцев, пока их хозяин наслаждается прелестями своей медстраховки и последствиями дырки в боку (ладно, не такая уж там и дырка, так, царапина). 

Гэвин наградил RK900 долгим оценивающим взглядом. Ему не нравилось то, что он собирался сделать, но, кажется, другого выбора не было.

− Эй, ты.

− Меня зовут Ричард, − напомнил андроид с той же невозмутимостью, с какой говорил это по сто раз на дню.

− Ага. – Следовало как-то обойтись без ругательств. Гэвин же _просил_. – Можешь… это… сходить ко мне домой?

− Необходимо позаботиться о ваших домашних животных?

Это уже было немного пугающе. Как будто пластиковозадый за ним следил.

− А ты-то откуда знаешь о них? – Даже вселенская усталость не могла подавить внезапно проснувшуюся Гэвинову подозрительность.

RK900 выдавил очередную свою прохладненькую улыбочку «Я так умен и неповторим»:

− Шерсть двух видов у вас на одежде. Кошка неустановленной породы и собака, питбуль.

− Ага, − повторил Гэвин немного шокированно. Тоже еще, Шерлок нашелся. Но орать матом все еще нельзя. Он же _просил_. А еще в прошлый длительный отпуск в больнице его постоянно устрашали тем, что, если он будет так беситься, швы на животе разойдутся. Он, конечно, тогда продолжил вести себя в лучших традициях Гэвина Рида… и ничем хорошим это не кончилось. – Так вот. Можешь сходить к ним? Покормить, то-се. Я понимаю, мало радости убирать чужое говно. Я бы сам все сделал, если бы меня выпустили, но… В общем, сходишь? Запасной ключ приклеен сверху в почтовом ящике на скотч. Прилепи его потом обратно.

− Это безответственно, − поделился своим профессиональным мнением андроид. – Согласно статистике за предыдущие пять лет, владельцы 45% ограбленных домов и квартир оставляли ключи от них в тайнике или у соседей.

− Ну клево. Так ты сходишь или нет?

RK900 сделал маленькое, но очень многозначительное движение бровями. Неизвестно, что хотели им сказать разработчики, но Гэвин трактовал его как «проявление чувства собственного превосходства».

− Выполню все в лучшем виде. Если хотите, могу также позвонить вашей матери. Вчера я был удивлен, обнаружив, что она не указана как ваш контакт при несчастном случае.

Ну конечно. Никаких полумер. Если вмешиваться – то во все.

− Жопе своей позвони, − откликнулся Гэвин без особой злости. Все-таки он был благодарен. Немного. Самую малость. – Спасибо.

Жестяная банка замер на выходе из палаты, кивнул головой.

− Пожалуйста.

… а вот теперь можно и поссать.

*** *** ***

Гэвина выписали из больницы прямо перед Рождеством – вернее, он сам попросился, под собственную ответственность. Но никто особо и не пытался продержать его под присмотром подольше. Процесс заживления раны шел довольно бодро, однако не это сыграло решающую роль. Гэвин просто всех достал. Он знал, что уважаемый лейтенант Андерсон в родном департаменте за глаза зовет его «куском говна», но ноосфера явно существовала, потому что очень скоро эту тенденцию подхватили и в больнице.

Две медсестры, человек и андроид, отказались с ним работать даже под угрозой увольнения, хотя, по мнению Гэвина, он ничем такого не заслужил. В первые три дня вообще был тише воды ниже травы. Только спал и поглощал лекарства чуть ли не в промышленных масштабах. На четвертый день ему, во-первых, стало смертельно скучно, а во-вторых, захотелось еды, которая не напоминала нечто переваренное. И он, как взрослый и самостоятельный мужик, попытался добыть себе пропитание, а заодно покурить на пожарной лестнице (потому что по пути к курилке слабость и отсутствие трусов дали о себе знать). Все это обернулось жутким скандалом, в ходе которого главврач лично рассказывал Гэвину, что тот собирался помножить на ноль старания хирургической бригады, и убедительно просил его обратиться к психотерапевту, чтобы победить потребность в саморазрушении. Гэвин беззвучно внимал. Его обширный опыт подобных распеканий подсказывал: если будешь молчать и делать виноватый вид, тебя скорее оставят в покое, но виноватый вид ему не особо давался, с такой-то рожей. Можно было не терять времени даром и подсчитать, сколько денег заработала с его помощью больница. Счет будет – как какой-нибудь древний свиток. Еще год работы только на то, чтобы отбить вот эти внеплановые каникулы. За такие-то баблищи тут должны не омлетом с желе кормить, а лобстерами и говядиной кобе. И не орать на него так, будто ему снова двенадцать лет, и он спер у своей учительницы ополовиненную пачку сигарет и четырнадцать долларов. 

В день выписки Гэвина RK900 был на посту, то есть служил и защищал, поэтому припрячь его в качестве водителя не удалось. Самому Гэвину сесть за руль не разрешили, пришлось вызвать такси (приехало старорежимное, не автоматизированное) и наслаждаться компанией водителя-девианта. Тот явно был настроен поболтать, но после двух Гэвиновых вспышек с интервалом в полторы минуты углубился в тревожное молчание, мигая пожелтевшим диодом. Вот в чем была разница между этими консервными банками, открывшими в себе имитацию человечности, и его андроидом. Того ничто никогда не смущало и не озадачивало, и его диод стабильно горел голубым, как безоблачное небо в июне. Хотя – Гэвина впервые посетила такая мысль – это могло быть и не к добру. Ни перестрелки, ни прочие заварушки никак не влияли на цвет диода RK900. Никакой пугающей красноты, одни лишь спокойствие и гармония.

Ох и крипотным же был этот урод.

Дом, на удивление, встретил Гэвина не затхлым воздухом с незабываемым ароматом гниющего мусора, а сравнительной чистотой и свежестью. Заебись скакал вокруг, отчаянно мотая обрубком хвоста, и норовил обрушиться на Гэвина всей своей огромной тушей. Энергии в нем было как в новехоньком генераторе. Когда-то давно пришлось расследовать дело об организации нелегальных собачьих боев. Гэвин уже передал часть документов и собак организации по защите животных, когда наткнулся на Заебись. Тогда у псины и вовсе не было имени – зато был огромный страшный шрам на морде, прямо поперек носа. И Гэвин ощутил приступ странного душевного родства. Пирожок появился позже – пришел сам, пробрался в дом и какое-то время обретался там втайне от непосредственного владельца жилища. Даже Заебись ему был не страшен, потому что не мог залезть на высокие шкафы, только заходился громоподобным лаем, пока вовсе не потерял интерес. В первые два дня нелегального пребывания Пирожка Гэвин находил характерные кучки, приходил в неистовство и искал по всему дому енота, вооружившись табельным оружием и шваброй. Почему-то казалось очевидным, что на такое коварство способен только енот. На третий день Гэвин сдался, порядочно приналег на пиво и заснул перед телевизором, а утром обнаружил у себя на груди теплый шерстяной клубок. Не енота, распространителя бешенства и хаоса, а миленького и очень тощего кота непонятной расцветки. Слава богу, как сказала бы мама. Вот так они теперь и жили, троица никому не нужных. 

− Кто такой слюнявый? Кто жуткий монстр? Кто не сожрал кусок пластика, который вечно учит меня жить? Даже не пожевал! – наглаживал Гэвин блестящую шерсть Заебись, пока Пирожок величественно выплывал в прихожую из гостиной. – Фу! Плохой мальчик!

После бурного воссоединения со зверинцем Гэвин понял, что исчерпал свой запас сил. В нем вроде бы и бурлила жажда деятельности, но тело требовало принять горизонтальное положение. Хотя бы сесть. Требовало очень яростно, покрываясь липкой холодной испариной. 

− Да блядь, − расстроился Гэвин, кое-как переоделся в домашние штаны и толстовку с капюшоном, замотался в плед и приткнулся на диване в гостиной. Заебись пришел следом, устроился у его ног. Радостно хрюкал, заглядывая в глаза. Пирожок, как всегда, был последним, потому что не торопился. – Ну все, команда. Я тут. И вы тут. Можно помирать. Только хуй там. 

Пирожок довольно замурчал, забравшись к нему под бок. Гэвин подумал: сейчас отдохну немножко и…

И заснул.

Следующее утро оказалось недобрым. Из-за метели сломанные ребра разнылись. Проведенная полусидя ночь тоже сказывалась. Рецепты на обезболивающие направили из больницы прямо в аптеку, и хотя Гэвин сомневался, что посылку с лекарствами вышлют в праздник, ее все-таки доставил курьер. Дроны не летали из-за говенной погоды. И хорошо. Им Гэвин тоже не доверял. Не то чтобы он пылал лютой ненавистью ко всей технике. Ему просто не нравились любые попытки выкорчевать из мира все живое. Взять хотя бы эту уебищную современную моду брать домой электронных зверей вместо настоящих. Они не гадят! Не шумят! У них гиппоаллергенная шерсть и встроенный дымоуловитель! Ну просто обосраться можно от их невероятности. Но Гэвин ни за что не променял бы своих шумных и гадящих мохнатых друзей на современных Тамагочи в формате один к одному. Они его по-настоящему любили. Да, с людьми у него так просто не срасталось, но это потому, что те в основном были придурками.

Дома практически не нашлось еды. То немногочисленное, что осталось со времен до госпитализации, пришлось отправить в мусорный контейнер. Гэвин какое-то время размышлял, не добьет ли его пицца после недели больничного питания, потом сдался и заказал запеченную пасту, испытав что-то вроде гордости. Он заботится о своем здоровье! Для подкрепления успеха сделал чай вместо кофе и совсем скис. Покурил в окно, ощущая, как в лицо летит снежная пыль. Снаружи, похоже, разыгралась буря тысячелетия.

− Ну и похер, лишь бы жратву привезли, − провозгласил Гэвин с напускной бодростью и поспешил закутаться в плед. Нет, пожалуй, с открыванием окна он погорячился. Будет курить так, в тепле.

Ребра требовали понимания, заботы и таблеток. Разбитая голова с кровавой коркой, притаившейся под волосами на затылке, тоже присоединилась к симфонии боли. Одной таблетки оказалось мало. За ней последовала вторая. Вроде приотпустило, и Гэвин поел перед телевизором, порой выкрикивая в адрес экрана отвлеченные восклицания.

Когда-то у него был парень… Хороший парень, не как сам Гэвин. Такой, за каких обычно советуют держаться. Он был хозяйственный, у него никогда не переводились еда, стиральный порошок и пакеты для мусора, а самое главное, он мог сохранять спокойствие в трудный час и был удивительно флегматичен. То, что надо для гребаных холериков. Проблема заключалась в том, что Гэвин ни за кого не держался, отпускал неуместные шутки, не мог справиться с раздражительностью, а как следствие – был чемпионом в виде спорта «Просрать все». Однажды хороший парень не выдержал адреналинового веселья с чокнутым копом, у которого то ночная смена, то бессонница, то вспышки немотивированной агрессии, и ушел. С тех пор все шло как шло. И холодильник вечно пустовал.

Через пару часов боль вернулась. Гэвину это не понравилось. Проглотив еще таблетку, он вновь убедился, что этого мало. Пустил в ход еще одну. На вложенном листе с информацией было написано: «Не больше трех в сутки», − но чертовы ребра вели себя так, как будто собирались проткнуть истерзанный Гэвинов бок изнутри и явить себя миру. К пяти часам вечера пришлось вновь приложиться к банке с чудо-средством. Время будто остановилось. Гэвин чувствовал себя вялым, и вместо того, чтобы погулять с Заебись, как тот того заслуживал, просто выпустил его во двор побарахтаться в снегу на несколько минут.

− Вот, наверно, как чувствует себя Андерсон, − размышлял он вслух. – Старость – она такая.

В дальнейшем ассоциации с Хэнком лишь усилились. Веки потяжелели, хотя спать больше не хотелось. Голова налилась свинцом, следом возникло необъяснимое ощущение собственной раскоординированности и поддатости. Что-то определенно шло не так.

В дверь позвонили. Заебись отозвался характерным лаем, от которого звенело в ушах.

− Бля, кого там принесло… − ворчал Гэвин, открывая дверь с четким ощущением, что за ней окажется RK900 в одежде не по погоде – потому что пластиковые манекены не чувствуют холода. Но снаружи мерзли полные энтузиазма любители попеть рождественские гимны в дурацких шапках. При виде Гэвина они дружно затаили дыхание, приготовившись завести нестройно «Carol of the Bells». Тот лишь выдал немного разочарованное: «А-а», − и захлопнул дверь раньше, чем было пропето хоть слово.

Гэвин с отсутствующим видом перелистывал с одного осточертевшего рождественского фильма на другой, когда звонок сработал снова, и Заебись снова не смолчал. Правда, на этот раз он быстро затих. Видимо, за дверью стоял кто-то знакомый. Теперь-то это и правда был RK900 со снежинками в волнистых темных волосах. Библейская картина.

− С праздником, детектив Рид, − с порога объявил он самым будничным голосом. – Я принес вам штоллен. Он без ромовой пропитки и абсолютно безопасен для употребления во время приема таблеток.

− Сейчас кончусь от заботы, − сказал Гэвин, принимая врученный ему пакет. – Лучше бы принес ром.

− Алкоголь в сочетании с сильнодействующими препаратами может привести к летальному исходу, − ожидаемо объяснил андроид, которому забыли вшить чувство юмора. В отличие от Коннора, он никогда не стремился к человекоподобию и будто бы очень этим гордился.

− Вот-вот.

− Еще я купил для вас куриный суп в Freddy’s. У него лучшие оценки пользователей на сайте «Оцени еду-точка-ком» среди других аналогичных товаров.

На это тоже можно было ответить что-то мерзкое, но Гэвин вдруг понял, что чертовски голоден. И готов продать душу за исходящий паром куриный суп.

− Ну слава тебе яйца, − немного невпопад пробубнил он, выуживая из пакета запечатанный контейнер. Рука подозрительно дрожала. – Не какое-нибудь говно.

Андроид задумчиво пронаблюдал, как Гэвин разыскивает в недрах кухонного ящика ложку и, вновь умостившись на диване, набрасывается на еду. Внезапный тремор наверняка не остался незамеченным, но, во всяком случае, пластиковый умник никак его не прокомментировал. Потрясающая тактичность. Радоваться ей удалось недолго – Гэвин обжег язык супом и призвал себя быть собранней. С этим тоже возникли сложности. Мир будто бы подплывал по краям, как нагретый между ладоней пластилин. Хотелось то ли лечь, то ли бегать по улице голышом. Или это после горячей еды кровь прилила к лицу?

− Ты всех так навещаешь, что ли? – поинтересовался Гэвин. 

− Нет. Вы заслонили меня от пули, несмотря на то, что для вас это могло быть смертельно, а для меня повлекло бы лишь замену биокомпонентов. Социальный протокол требует выразить вам благодарность.

Прекрасно. Теперь его благодарят за то, какой он лошара, не стесняясь лишний раз об этом напомнить.

Гэвин опасно прищурился, но вместо того, чтобы разразиться потоком неприглядной честности, вдруг поинтересовался: 

− А гимны эти сраные ты не поешь?

− Гимны? – RK900 чуть приподнял брови, своим недоумением как бы показывая, что он выше такого времяпровождения. 

Конечно. Голубая кровь!

Гэвин гнусно похихикал над шуткой, которая безнадежно устарела, и вновь обжегся. 

− Ну. «Тихая ночь, темная ночь…». Всякая такая херня.

Консервная банка порылся в своих архивах и с готовностью уточнил – просто из любви к вечной правоте:

− «Святая ночь».

− Да не силен я в этом, − поморщился Гэвин, допил через край остатки бульона, пролив немного на штаны, шагнул к задвинутой в угол мусорке, чтобы избавиться от контейнера, но его слегка занесло, и он случайным пинком сбил пластиковое ведро. То было почти пустым – только упаковка от утренней доставки затерялась на дне. Гэвин пару минут постоял, схватившись на всякий случай за столешницу и таращась на предавшую его мусорку. Как это вообще?.. 

Пока он пытался отвиснуть, андроид вмешался со всей своей решительной прытью.

− Позвольте, − бросил он бескомпромиссно, оттеснил Гэвина, поставил все как раньше. Гэвин с досадой забросил внутрь контейнер от супа. Ему не нравилось то, что он сбивал собой предметы и прямо сейчас не мог стоять, ни за что не держась. Плохой знак. Хотя после еды голова была уже не такой чугунной. И сонливость эта… 

− Эй, слушай… − обратился Гэвин к замершему напротив андроиду и понял, что потерял мысль. Наверно, хотел попросить отвести его к кровати. Или дивану. Сердце предостерегающе бахало: бум-бум-бум. Гэвин скосил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, не подпрыгивает ли у него на груди толстовка от этих мощных ударов. Каждый из них ощущался как последний.

− Ричард.

− Ричи. Да. Ты это… − Со словами было сложно. Приходилось их связывать и что-то объяснять. Но, если задуматься, вот это перед ним – машина. Даже не девиант, просто андроид. Гэвин же не рассказывает кофеварке, смартфону и телевизору о том, как ему плохо, надеясь на понимание. Наверно, и сейчас стоило прекратить вот эти жалкие попытки внести ясность.

Поэтому Гэвин просто оперся на RK900 как на шкаф или вешалку. На ощупь тот был… странным. Вроде и не кукла, но и не совсем человек. 

− Фантастика, − промычал Гэвин, пытаясь определить, есть ли у андроида позвоночник. Вроде бы там внутри, под одеждой, он весь был одинаково твердым. – Гребаное чудо. Охуеть теперь.

Нужно было распорядиться, чтобы его куда-то отвели и на что-то положили. На груди выступила испарина, вмиг стало холодно. Сердце явно вело какую-то свою мутную игру. 

Жестянка тоже. Потому что в тот момент, когда Гэвин, привалившись к чужому плечу как пьяный, ощупывал нашумевшие в свое время силиконовые ягодицы, андроид вздернул его наверх и засосал в дебильном подобии поцелуя. Пластиковый язык был мягким, но тугим, словно наполненным густым гелем. Прохладный на кончике, теплый снизу. Ощущать эту штуковину во рту было пиздец как странно. Гэвин с неожиданной отвагой подумал: «Ну ничего», − и подвигал собственным языком. Вот так нужно целоваться, консервная банка! Учись! Снизу даже что-то отозвалось с вялым интересом. И колени ослабели. Или это от другого?..

− Я так и думал, − резюмировал RK900, прекратив творить непотребщину. – Анализ слюны показал, что у вас передозировка одним из рецептурных обезболивающих препаратов.

− Иди на хрен! Меня даже не тошнит, − провозгласил Гэвин и тут же ощутил резко накатившую дурноту. Судя по ощущениям, содержимое желудка подобралось к самому горлу и встало там кислым комом. Гэвин ненавидел блевать, а потому часто задышал, глотая вязкую слюну.

− У вас тахикардия. Нужно прилечь. Я вызову скорую.

− Так! Не нужно никого вызывать! – Вот сейчас Гэвин испугался по-настоящему, потому что из-за праздников счет за госпитализацию еще не прислали, и он внутренне страшился возможного числа нулей в нем. Еще один визит в больницу? Нет, нахуй, спасибо большое. Лучше тихо и бесплатно помереть дома. У него так много отличных воспоминаний, связанных с этим местом. Взять хотя бы кухню, переходящую в гостиную. Как-то раз, когда Гэвину было десять, он случайно выругался при отце, и тот, приверженец старой школы, вознамерился вымыть ему рот с мылом. Для этого Рокки Рид протащил своего отпрыска за шкирку всю дорогу от плиты до ванной, походя нехило приложив того лбом об откос дверного проема, куда они вдвоем так сразу не пролезли, потому что мелкий Гэвин был еще тем вертлявым дерьмом. А потом Рокки Рид реализовал все свои обещания. Мыльная пена была отвратительной на вкус, и Гэвина от нее рвало до слез. С тех пор он старался не блевать лишний раз, если уж выбор оставался за ним. 

− В таком случае необходимо спровоцировать рвоту, − андроид точно почуял брешь в его броне. – Сколько таблеток вы выпили?

− Нахуй иди, лабораторный говноед! – Гэвин шарахнулся в сторону. Сердце отозвалось новой очередью безумно быстрых ударов. Да к чертям.

RK900, кажется, расстроился.

− Я поищу сорбент в аптечке. Вам нужно лечь, − он даже распахнул объятия, всем своим видом показывая, что готов дотащить Гэвина до кровати.

Но тот не раз слышал о хитрости электронных засранцев (и даже сталкивался с ней), а потому решил так просто не сдаваться:

− Точно не будешь ничего там провоцировать?

− Очистка желудка могла бы вам помочь, но если я введу вам два пальца в рот и надавлю на корень языка без вашего предварительного согласия, это может быть воспринято как попытка физического насилия.

− Да без базара, − согласился Гэвин и все-таки позволил отконвоировать себя в спальню, про дороге ворча про то, что каждая ебучая машина так и мечтает что-то там ему ввести. Андроид молчал. Лишь когда Гэвин стал кое-как укладываться в кровать – наклоны со сломанными ребрами и зашитой раной на боку плохо ему давались, − выдал глубокомысленно:

− Синдром Пайра. 

И ушел. Вернулся через несколько минут со стаканом воды, в которой был растворен гелевый адсорбент. Помог Гэвину вновь подняться, несмотря на его возмущение – только устроился. Чтобы жестянка наконец отстал и счел свой долг выполненным, пришлось выпить мешанину. Стоило бы отправить его восвояси, нести ощущение праздника в дома других несчастных, но Гэвин почему-то сказал:

− Иди сюда.

RK900 отставил пустой стакан на подоконник и вновь приблизился к кровати.

− Вы что-то хотели?

− Ляг.

Может, и хорошо, что эта железячина не девиантнулся. Ему можно было приказывать – он выполнял. Никакого своего мнения, хочу-не хочу. Хреново тем, кто потратил на умные машины немалые деньги, чтобы получить помощь по хозяйству и беспрекословных работников на опасные производства, а потом их многофункциональные приобретения «освободились от гнета рабства». Сколько радости на владельцев разом обрушилось – не описать.

RK900 медленно и обстоятельно расшнуровал ботинки, устроился на кровати с другой стороны. Гэвин завозился, переворачиваясь на правый – здоровый – бок. Потянулся к пластиковой туше, потрогал нечеловечески-гладкую щеку рукой. Скин выдавал небольшие неровности, характерный рельеф кожи, но пальцы их не находили. Андроид лежал на спине, как труп, вытянув руки по бокам, и косил на него синим глазом. 

− Ну дерьмо, − прошептал Гэвин хрипло то ли своему сердцу, которое все никак не успокаивалось, то ли жестянке, которая на вид была совсем не такой, как на ощупь, потянулся еще немножко (сломанные ребра тут же выразили жгучую ненависть к нему) и прижался к чужому прохладному рту своим. Облизал его, прошелся кончиком языка по тому месту, где плотно смыкались губы. На вкус – все равно что облизывать рабочий терминал, разве что терминал пожестче будет. Отстранился, рухнул головой на подушку, охнул – место ушиба осталось недовольно. – Ебическое дерьмо. Что я делаю? Мы с тобой в одной кровати, консервная банка, может, хоть обнимешь меня?

До него донесся странный звук – вроде как вздох или полузадушенный смешок. «Мне это кажется», − объяснил себе Гэвин. Тут на его ягодицу опустилась ладонь с полусогнутыми пальцами, точно повторяя форму.

− Это еще что? Ты меня домогаешься, что ли, мешок синтетической требухи?

− Полноценное объятие невозможно из-за вашего ранения. Нужно проявить аккуратность.

− Руку сдвинул! – прорычал Гэвин, но совсем не страшно. Вообще-то, ему даже нравилось то, что происходило, − где-то там, за пеленой дурноты и головокружения. Просто вот это все с заводной куклой… Ну, как-то это… Он же не Хэнк Андерсон, в конце концов. У него есть самоуважение.

Ладонь послушно передвинулась наверх, замерла под краем охлаждающего и снимающего воспаление хирургического пластыря. Скрипнула дверь в спальню, спустя несколько мгновений тишины раздался тихий хлопок – Пирожок приземлился на постель и тут же забрался на согнутые Гэвиновы ноги, как на Эверест. Замер там, царь горы. 

Рука на боку Гэвина зашевелилась, пробираясь под толстовку, вернулась на прежнее место. Пальцы осторожно поглаживали кожу, совсем не холодные. 

«Мне это кажется», − повторил мысленно Гэвин. Чувство настороженности истончилось, растаяло. Ничего он не мутит с андроидом. Ему нужна помощь. Он наглотался обезболивающих. Старый дом сжимал его в своем темном чреве – тот самый дом, в котором его папашка, узнав, что юный Гэвин интересуется не только противоположным полом, пиздил его до тех пор, пока он не потерял сознание, и в первый раз сломал ему нос. После того случая мать наконец решилась на развод. Она не хотела, но чувствовала – надо. Потом долго искала себе опору и нашла ее в религии. Позвонить бы ей, все-таки Рождество. Еще одно Рождество, которое он просрал.

Конечно, ему все кажется.

*** *** ***

Главным подарком на День подарков стало то, что жестянка сходил за продуктами. Он наполовину проигнорировал надиктованный Гэвином список необходимого, зато все-таки купил сигареты, и за это ему многое можно было простить. Затем он выгулял Заебись, посмотрел с Гэвином половину бредового фильма про освобождение захваченных заложников и ушел. У Гэвина были скверные настроение и самочувствие – хуже чем обычно, − поэтому он мрачно цедил ругательства сквозь зубы, попивая теплую воду из стакана. События прошлого вечера казались остатками тяжелого сна, засевшими в подкорке. Андроид поцеловал его, он поцеловал андроида. Вернее, андроид взял у него слюну на анализ, а он… да, все еще поцеловал андроида. Несчастный обдолбанный Гэвин Рид, которому даже не с кем потрахаться. Какое манящее поле деятельности для психотерапевтов всех мастей. В остальном, день прошел тихо и оттого утомительно.

Далее был понедельник. У Гэвина накопилось достаточно отгулов, поэтому Фаулер недвусмысленно дал понять, что не ждет его раньше следующей недели − ни заниматься документами, ни просто просиживать зад в участке, лишая сослуживцев душевного покоя. Значит, предстояло пробыть дома еще семь дней. В душе Гэвин готовился к этому, как к долгой осаде измором. Семь дней. Семь дней бездействия. Семь дней в его проклятом жилище, доставшемся ему в наследство. Призраков тут жило не меньше, чем в небезызвестном «Призраке дома на холме».

Тоску нагоняло еще и то, что по понедельникам в крохотной кафешке «Сайгон», в которой трудились всего два неразговорчивых вьетнамца, проводилась акция на лапшу фо бо. Скидывали цену наполовину, если не запросишь еду с доставкой, а заберешь ее сам. Гэвин однажды попробовал эти азиатские изыски с величайшим подозрением – и вот уже полгода исправно мотался за ними по понедельникам. Поначалу думал, что ему скоро надоест. Потом стал сердиться, что никак не надоедало. Наконец, сдался. Жратва с огромной скидкой – плохо, что ли? Главное условие – забрать самому. 

Однако сейчас вождение все еще оставалось для Гэвина под запретом, а какой смысл тащиться за акционной лапшой, если все равно придется платить за такси? Этот понедельник придется пропустить. Можно было, конечно, забить на приостановленное по «состоянию здоровья» действие водительских прав, и выкручиваться уже на месте, если вмешается дорожная полиция, только Фаулеру бы это очень не понравилось. О, и об употреблении сильнодействующих препаратов не следовало забывать. От одного из них он совсем недавно чуть коньки не отбросил.

Гэвин успокаивал себя тем, что съел в своей жизни более чем достаточно лапши. Кроме того, он всегда мог заказать сраную доставку. А еще жестянка притащил ему много полезных овощей и фруктов, словно надеясь, что после череды злоключений Гэвин обратится в новую веру под названием «здоровый образ жизни». Черта с два! Он бы еще и забухал с радостью, но пока не рисковал.

Скука брала свое. Гэвин попытался списаться со своим андроидом, выяснить, как там дела на работе, но этот железноголовый будто специально утаивал всю полезную информацию. «Вам нужен отдых, детектив Рид». О нет, детектив Рид наотдыхался вдоволь. Может, у него и были швы на боку, а также здоровенная гематома вкупе с не проходящим ощущением, что куски ребер трутся друг об друга (это вряд ли было так), но он мог… да что угодно! И выспался на год вперед. Теперь Гэвин как никогда понимал чувства Заебись, который при всей своей энергичности вынужден был томиться в четырех стенах.

К слову о Заебись. Тот внезапно крайне заинтересовался входной дверью. Обычно за такой вот оживленной активностью с вилянием хвостом следовал звонок – и он не заставил себя долго ждать. Гэвин, скривившись, побрел открывать.

На пороге обнаружился пакет. Не успел мозг Гэвина взорваться предостерегающим: «Бомба!» (да кому он нужен, чтоб его подрывать), − как глаза разглядели в подступающих сумерках надпись на бумаге. «Сайгон».

Гэвин осмотрел пакет так и сяк, поднял взгляд и обшарил им окрестности. Никого. Тишина, покой. Снежные завалы после рождественского безумия.

Он занес пакет в дом. Заглянул внутрь со смесью напряжения и интереса, обнаружив пластиковую коробку. Приоткрыл ее осторожно – в нос ударила знакомая и обжигающая смесь запахов лемонграсса, кинзы, аниса и имбиря. Его лапша.

Подавив прилив неожиданной радости, Гэвин свел брови и принялся лихорадочно думать. Нет, он не позавчера родился, чтобы поверить, что вьетнамцы хватились своего постоянного клиента и решили направить ему бесплатную порцию. Он родился и не вчера, так что успел выяснить – в реальном мире так не бывает. А значит, это тот, кто знает его. Следит за ним. Собирает информацию по крупицам из всех доступных источников. Отслеживает перемещения и операции в онлайн-банкинге, в тайне подключаясь к смартфону. Складывает из узнанного паззл, как те маньяки, что делают портреты своих жертв из частичек их кожи, волос и ногтей. 

Гэвин знал только одного, кто был способен на это. Прикинуться машиной, чтобы скрывать свои мерзкие наклонности. У роботов нет программы, вынуждающей их следить за своими хозяевами, этот миф «Киберлайф» развенчала еще на заре скандала с андроидами. А значит, есть только одна причина, вынуждающая их делать это – девиация. То есть, в данном случае, ебанутость на всю голову.

− Вот же сука, − прошептал Гэвин. – Вот же гребаная тварь!

Заебись посмотрел на него укоризненно, склонив морду.

− Да ты бы что понимал в этом, − обратился к ему Гэвин со злой тоской, поспешно пристроил лапшу на край стола, бросился в прихожую, накинул куртку, сунул ноги в старые кроссовки с примятыми задниками, на которых даже шнурки не развязывал. – Этот пидорас меня мониторил. Наверняка знает, на что я дрочу и в какой позе. А сам… Бля… «Вам необходим покой, полноценное объятие невозможно». Ну, сука, следующий рассвет ты встретишь на робосвалке.

В завалах перед домом, которые он еще не расчистил, был один несомненный плюс. Следы. Блядские андроиды не летали. Гэвин заторопился вперед, набрав полные кроссовки снега, выбрался к тротуару у дороги. Гребаный RK900 мог уже уехать на такси… Но нет, неестественно прямая фигура сосредоточенно шагала в направлении остановки. Гэвин зарычал и попытался перейти на бег. Спустя мгновение сдался. Нет, ох, нет. Ну ладно. Ничего.

− Ах ты ублюдина! – заорал он на всю улицу. – Сволочь пластиковая! Прощайся со своим тириумным насосом, очень скоро ты найдешь его в необычном месте! 

Фигура замедлила шаг и обернулась. При виде гладкого смазливого лица RK900 Гэвин пережил новый приступ ярости. Перед глазами покраснело, как при перегрузке.

− Детектив Рид, что вы…

− Засунь себе это что знаешь куда?.. За дебила меня держишь? Думаешь: «Этот мешок с костями такой тупой, ничего не догоняет»? Воспользоваться мной решил? Я с тобой… Я тебя!.. А ты там себе эмулируешь! И ты… Ты меня трогал! Ебать тебя в разъем на животе! – Гэвин наконец доковылял до своего андроида, схватил его, попытался сбить с ног, но тот до обидного легко увернулся, переступив ногами и выровняв свое положение. Гэвин предпринял еще одну попытку и перестарался, переведя их дурацкую драку в партер и придорожный сугроб. 

− Мне казалось, вам это нравится, − спокойно заявил жестянка, перехватывая его руку с явным намерением применить болевой прием.

− Казалось! Казалось ему! – орал Гэвин, чувствуя, как в рот забивается снег. Пластиковое тело сверху давило нещадно. Что происходило с задетым пулей боком − и думать не стоило.

− Вы так расстроены, потому что я обладаю уникальной личностью, собственным сознанием и могу оценить значение и эмоциональную подоплеку ваших действий? – RK900 как будто продолжал допрос. Только в кои-то веки его чертов диод мигал красным, и от этого еще сильнее становилось не по себе.

− Блядь! А эмоциональную подоплеку своих действий ты оценить можешь? Следил за мной, как ебучий маньяк! Ты же девиант – как Джеффри Даммер какой-нибудь! – Заломленная рука умоляла, чтобы Гэвин что-нибудь предпринял, но гнев овладел им настолько, что было уже не до взвешенности. – Тоже хочешь меня сожрать, да переварить нечем?

Внезапно RK900 заржал. Просто залился совершенно неистовым оглушительным смехом, в котором периодически проскальзывали электронные нотки, будто звуковая система лагала от распиравшего его веселья. Вместе с этим он ослабил хватку, и Гэвин забарахтался, пытаясь выбраться из-под него. Машина совсем поехала. Вряд ли Коннор закатывал подобные концерты, но если да – человечество обречено.

Наконец андроид успокоился. Сдвинулся, избавив от лишнего давления Гэвинову грудную клетку, сел сбоку, положив Гэвину на загривок холодную ладонь и, прежде чем потянуться за поцелуем, сказал:

− Тупой ты мешок с костями.  



End file.
